


The Flannel Ordeal

by martinskki



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, gmw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinskki/pseuds/martinskki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya spends the night at Lucas' working on a project, and has to wear one of his shirts to school. Each of their friends notice in their own way, leaving Lucas and Maya oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flannel Ordeal

**Author's Note:**

> I know most people don't drive in NYC, and I know this is more than it was supposed to be, but I hope it's enjoyable!

“Ohhh Pancakes. Time to get up!” Lucas sang his annoying nickname for Maya into her ear. She was sprawled across his bed, pie charts around her feet and a rainbow of colorful Sharpies stuck in her blonde halo, also known as her hair. 

“Shut up, Sundance.” Maya grumbled, lazily swatting him away with her arm that wasn’t tucked under her pillow. 

“Come on now. That’s no way to talk to your boyfriend.” Lucas said the word ‘boyfriend’ slow and teasingly. He never passed up the opportunity to remind her of their title. 

“Keep it up and I’ll be talking to my ex-boyfriend.” Maya’s eyes hadn’t even fluttered open yet and their game had started. 

Lucas grasped her tiny shoulders in his unbelievably strong hands and physically rolled her onto her back. “We’re gonna be late for school. Don’t wanna miss our big presentation!” His fake enthusiasm was exhausting at this ungodly hour. 

Maya pried her eyes open, revealing her piercingly blue irises that she knew drove Lucas crazy. “Actually, I really do want to miss it.” Her groggy voice made him dizzy with desire, so he sprung up to his feet to prevent any further procrastination. 

“If you get up right now, I’ll buy you anything you want from the bakery after school.” Lucas bargained with her as he rummaged through his drawers and threw on a clean t-shirt and jeans. 

She enjoyed the view for a moment before sitting up and responding. “Fine. But I want fro-yo too.” 

“Deal.” He tossed a blue and white checkered flannel onto the bed beside her. “Now put this on and meet me downstairs, we’re already missing first period.” Lucas collected the papers and posters they had created and jolted down the hall. 

“Wait!” Maya called out. Lucas backtracked. 

“What?” He seemed more endeared than annoyed. 

Maya gripped the flannel in her right hand. “Won’t people notice that this is yours?” 

“Nobody notices what I wear. You’ll be fine, let’s gooo.” Now he seemed annoyed.

Maya shrugged and tossed the shirt around her body, buttoning it halfway before literally jumping into her boots and racing down the hall, thanking the heavens his parents weren’t home to see her sneaking out of his bedroom. 

***************************************************************

Zay noticed first.

Maya had swung into her desk beside him exactly five minutes after Lucas had, right as the late bell rang for second period. She leaned over and tapped his desk. 

“Hey, Zay.” She spoke the same rhyme that she repeated every day to him. Every. Damn. Day. Except on this day, something was different. Her hair? No, still blonde and naturally perfect. Her face? Nope, no plastic surgery visible. Was she taller? He almost giggled at that one. If it wasn’t any of those things, what was different?

Her shirt. It was obviously way too big for her, which wasn’t that strange, she was known to wear oversized clothing as a ‘statement’, she’d say. But the damn thing just seemed so familiar. Zay pondered for a second before the lightbulb appeared. 

Lucas. That was Lucas’s shirt. He was sure of it. He remembered how often he wore it back in Texas, how girls would say it brought out his eyes, but Lucas swore he just wore it because it was comfortable. 

Now that Zay knew, there was still another question. Why? Why was Maya, his frenemy to end all other frenemies, wearing his shirt? Not sure if he should ask, he settled on a compliment. 

“Nice shirt.” Zay whispered as their biology teacher lectured. 

Maya showed no visible signs of uneasiness. Of course not, she was Maya Hart. “Thanks.” Was all she whispered back, barely looking up from her sketch pad. 

***************************************************************  
Riley was the next to notice, and it was immediate. She hadn’t seen her all day, but they planned on going off campus for lunch, so when Maya approached Riley’s car wearing THE shirt, she was more than shocked. 

That was her favorite shirt of Lucas’s. He never knew it, but while they were dating, she had tried to steal it on more than one occasion. It was so soft, and smelled like him, and all she wanted to do was curl up in it and take a nap. That was, until they broke up a year ago. 

Maya climbed into the passenger seat and automatically kicked her feet up on the dash. A not-so-bad habit, she’d call it. It took seconds for Riley to smell his cologne. It was subtle, and to be honest, kind of smelled like girls’ perfume, and Riley was sure she was the only person who ever noticed he even wore it. The flannel was tied around Maya’s waist and half-buttoned, revealing her white camisole underneath, which, Riley noticed, was borrowed from her. 

“I could really use some french fries right now.” Maya sighed, glancing over at her best friend. “Riles, you okay? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost. I mean, I know I’m pale and all but-” She waved her hand in front of Riley's awestruck face.

Riley caught Maya's hand mid-air and composed herself-sort of. “You borrowed that cami from me two months ago.” 

Maya was slightly taken aback. “Oh, sorry. I’ll bring it by your place tonight.” She broke away from her friend's surprisingly iron grip and casually brushed a stray strand of brunette hair out of Riley's face. 

“Oh it’s okay, I’m sure you have…other places to be.” Riley’s disbelief turned into discreet teasing as she zoomed out of the school parking lot. “So, french fries?”

**********************************************************

Farkle was the last to notice, and only because of the scene he’d just watched unfold. He was perched on the railing of the school’s main stairwell, waiting for Lucas, who had plans with him to study in the library after school. The building was basically empty, except for a few kids rushing to their sports’ practices and club meetings. He heard footsteps around the corner, followed by a fit of giggles and the sound of Lucas’s voice. Being the nosy genius he was, Farkle peered around the corner.

“I told you nobody would notice that was my shirt.” Lucas had his arms around Maya’s waist, slowly crawling his fingers up the back of the flannel. Farkle faintly remembered him wearing it once or twice.

Maya snickered, resting her head against the wall, and her hands on the back of Lucas’ neck. “Slow down Ranger, the walls are watching.” Her thumbs stroked his jawline and her fingertips tugged at his hair. 

Lucas dipped down and planted a firm kiss on her small, powerful pout. “Let them enjoy the show.” He growled into her ear before dotting three more kisses down her neck. 

Farkle looked away. Another second of this, and he was sure he was going to barf and pass out simultaneously. Lucas and Maya? Weren’t they like, enemies? Their snarky battles are what had kept him from learning about Belgium in 1831 for the past 3 years. Quietly, he gathered his stuff and darted down the stairs before shooting Lucas a text excusing him from their study session. He seemed like he had his hands full. 

*************************************************  
Later that night, the gang met at Topanga’s for pastries and coffee. The five were gathered around a coffee table, sipping on cappuccinos and discussing weekend plans for Coney Island, when Maya flicked Lucas's ear.

“Hey cowboy, remember our deal? You owe me a danish or three for doing so well on that project.” She popped up out of her seat and dragged him by the shirt sleeve to the register.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Riley sprung into action. She swung her legs off of Zay’s lap and motioned for him and Farkle to move in closer. 

“Okay, does someone have an explanation as to why Maya has been wearing Lucas’ shirt all day? Because all of the ones I’ve come up with seem too unrealistic."

Zay gasped. “You noticed too? I knew it wasn’t just me.” 

Riley nodded. “Yeah. Do you think those two are…?”

“No way. Those two are arch enemies. There’s gotta be a logical explanation. Maybe she spilled something on the way to school.” Zay tried to reason. 

“Or she just happens to have the same shirt?” Riley shrugged.

Farkle was biting his tongue to keep from blurting his knowledge. He made a quiet ‘humph’ noise, and the two peered at him.

“Farkle. You know something. Spill it.” Riley’s voice was firm, but she batted her eyelashes as propaganda. 

He couldn’t resist. Damn those Matthews genes. “Fine. I kind of saw them in an…intimate moment today.” 

“Intimate? As in…” Zay shuddered.

Farkle just nodded. “But they can’t know that we know. Because if they know that we know, I know that they’ll get uncomfortable about us knowing and probably breakup.”

“Was that even English?” Riley’s eyes squinted at the boy’s remark. 

“Just let them tell us, okay. I mean, look at them.” They all glanced over at Lucas and Maya laughing and building a pile of pastries on the store counter. 

Riley smiled at her two best friends. She hadn’t seen them like this in a long time. “They’re happy.” She stated, giving Farkle and Zay knowing looks.

“Exactly. So, just let them tell us when they’re ready.” Farkle glanced at Zay and Riley, who replied in unison.

“Okay.” And they all watched as Maya and Lucas made their way back to the group, shoving muffins in each others’ faces.


End file.
